The present invention relates to the field of plumbing fixtures, and more particularly, to a diverter tub spout that is easy to switch with a ball valve.
Diverter tub spouts are well known and commonly in use in bathtub plumbing arrangements which include a shower head, to divert water from the spout to the shower head when desired. Such diverter spouts eliminate the need for a separate spout shower head selector control and allow savings on both installation and hardware costs. This water diversion from the tub spout to the shower head is provided, of course, by valve means that block water flow through the spout. The plumbing fixtures field long has recognized the advantages in reliability and ease of manufacture of water passage closure valves utilizing a floating, ball shaped valve member that utilizes the pressure force of the flowing water to seat against a valve surface. An example of such a valve arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,627, issued Aug. 30, 1938. Also, closure valves utilizing this principal have been used in diverter tub spouts as may be seen from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,539, issued Dec. 22, 1953.
Certain problems in operation have been encountered, however, during use by consumers of prior art diverter tub spouts relative to three desirable features for these plumbing hardware items. First, it is desirable that no unwanted interruption of water flow through the tub spout, and sudden discharge through the shower head be experienced. In diverter tub spouts using a true free floating valve member design, it is possible in situations where high water line pressure exists or pressure surges are encountered, for low water pressure or turbulence resulting fluctuations in pressure to dislodge the floating valve member from its non-blocking storage position and result in an unwanted blockage of the spout water passage. Second, it is desirable that no unwanted interruption of water flow through the shower head be experienced through slippage of the valve in the diverter tub spout. Third, it is desirable that no water escape through the diverter tub spout while water flow through the shower head is desired. Escape of water from the diverter tub spout leads to waste of water and energy which is used to heat the water.
The prior art has taught the avoidance of the first problem by the use of mechanical valve control structure to hold physically the valve member away from the seat in the non-blocking mode. It has been found, however, that certain designs with such structure allow unwanted spout blockage due to slippage of mechanical valve stops in low pressure, turbulence and vibration situations. Other mechanical valve control structure, such as is disclosed in the previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,627, positively maintain the floating valve member remote from the valve seat.
There have been, in addition, several further attempts to solve the problems with diverter tub spouts. These are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,005, 5,279,005 and 6,009,904. However, these have failed to solve the basic problems with diverter tub spouts.
Some bathrooms do not have showers. Hand held showers are available for installation which provide the convenience of a shower without the installation expense. Hand held showers typically have a shower head with a handle and a connecting flexible hose. The lower end of the hose is typically provided with a xc2xdxe2x80x3 female thread for connection to the water system through a pipe, with a xc2xdxe2x80x3 male thread. Consequently, there is also a need for easy opening diverter tub spout with a hand held shower connection. In this way a hand held shower can be connected to the diverter tub spout.
Development of a diverter tub spout which can solve all the above identified problems represents a great improvement in the field of household plumbing fixtures and satisfies a long felt need of the plumber and homeowner.
The present invention has a hollow housing inside of which is supported a ferrule, with female pipe threads for connecting to a water supply and a ball valve for turning the water supply on and off. The ball valve includes a handle, for operating the ball valve, which is supported exterior to the housing. At the end of the housing there is a spout for diverting water flow from the horizontal to the vertical. The handle may be shaped so that the condition of the valve (i.e. open or closed) may be readily determined. An alternate embodiment comprises a hand held shower connection that joins the ferrule and passes through the hollow housing at a compound angle at one side. In addition, the ball valve is preferably designed to weep slightly in order to prevent water from standing in the shower riser for long periods when water is shut off.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an easy operating diverter tub spout that utilizes the ball valve principal to block water flow through the spout selectively, while eliminating the possibility of an unwanted blockage regardless of water passage pressure, turbulence or vibration conditions. Another object of this invention is to provide such a diverter tub spout wherein the ball valve member can be moved from its open to its closed position via an exteriorly arranged handle. Still another object of this invention is the provision of a diverter tub spout which does not leak, thus preventing loss of water and energy used to heat the water. Yet another object of this invention is the provision of a diverter tub spout having the advantages described above and that is simple in design, economical to manufacture and reliable in operation.
Whereas, as described above, there have been many prior designs for diverter tub valves, diverter tub valves which incorporates a ball valve have never before been conceived and produced. Moreover, a diverter tub valve incorporating a ball valve and hand held shower connection has never before been conceived and produced.
An appreciation of the other aims and objectives of the present invention and an understanding of it may be achieved by referring to the accompanying drawings and description of a preferred embodiment.